BFDI: The Movie (2016 film)
BFDI: The Movie is a 2016 2D/live-action move Plot Objects will going to New York City, Hoping to will Dream Island is closing down! Humanity his now Saving the World. Syphonis Once Again to Objects (Huang, Katz and Taylor) going to New York. Humans will be woke up to Objects Screaming 'WAKE UP HUMANS!!!!! IT'S 2:10 TO MORNING!!!' mishaps at Landscape Objections destroyed to house! Objects will be a NOT basement? In 1998, Gelatin's Birthday to humans. Gelatin loses weight his chocolate cake. Karen (Swanson) going to basement. Yellow Face plays Hide and Seek and Ice Cube watches Non-Slips shoes so Ha! Commercial and Puffball sings Some Nights. at Night, Elizabeth (Vowell) eats Ice Cream, Puffball eats Green Boil Vegetables and Puffball barfs the Bathroom! Gelatin saves Yellow Face to Cliffs! Karen finds Woody to Bathtub! Donut creates Firey's House to Landscape Objections. at Next Morning, Puffball is Sick and Gelatin scares Puffball. Firey gasps to Puffball's Chicken Pox! Puffball starts to vaccine! Dr. Nickel watches 'Edward Jenner' for Google. Puffball drops Rocky in the floor. Puffbal loves Lollipop and not to playing in the streets! Andrew (Adomian) and Matthew (Stonestreet) calls John (Hasslehoff) getting angry to Firey's House. Shake (Snyder) wants Control to Gelatin. in 2006, Meteor attacks Lanscape Objections! Basketball eats Cheetos Flamin Hot his NBC Baseball Game! in 2009, Firey's House getting exploding, Ava (Duff) going to Browns' House! Dave (Stiller) and Tennis Ball's Birthday. Production in 2013, Sony and GK Films annouces BFDI Movie in 2014, Sony cancels Fox called 'BFDI: Revenge of the New York City' Cast * Cary Huang * Michael Huang * Adam Katz * Graham Taylor * Dana Snyder as Master Shake * Nicole Oliver as Kristen the Spider The Live-Action Cast * Sarah Vowell as Elizabeth * Ewan McGregor as Larry * Mark Wahlberg as Tim * Edward Norton as Evan * Amy Adams as Lisa * Seth Rogen as 'OBJECTS ISN'T REAL!' Guy * Alec Baldwin as Christopher * Jim Carrey as Ian * Tom Cruise as Toby * Jason Lee as Cop * Anna Faris as Kristy * Cedroc The Entertainer as Bob * James Adomian as Andrew * Kristy Swanson as Karen * Eric Stonestreet as Matthew * David Hasslehoff as John * Ben Stiller as Dave * Pierce Brosnan as Sid * Colin Firth as Jeffery * Tim Allen as Danny * Hilary Duff as Ava * Jimmy Fallon as Stewart Release Marketing The Teaser Trailer on July 1, 2015 on theaters in Minions (film), The NFL Superbowl Trailer on Janaury 14, 2016 on theaters in The Pingu Fan Film, on April 11, 2016 New Trailer on theaters in Pat & Stan breaks the ice Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Bron Creative Category:Reel FX Creative Studios films Category:GK Films Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Films directed by Raja Gosnell Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films about revenge Category:Object Show films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films produced by Graham King Category:2016 3D films Category:2016 films Category:Adamation, Inc. films